Awakening
by Still Dreaming 9195
Summary: A JackxOC: The Guardians are about to get bigger as the Man in the Moon calls all the Guardians, and some new ones, to save everyone from another Dark Age. Along the way, the Guardians are struck by Cupid's arrows. Aurel, better known as Cupid, is facing a huge deadline. Rated T because I'm not sure what the later chapters will be like. I OWN NOTHING except for OCs


**A/N: Hopefully I'll continue this, and if I do, the a/n will be at the bottom do its easier to ignore. This is my first story, (JackxOC) and please review and criticize. It starts with a flashback; I'll try to get to more of the actual story in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_ A cold breeze swirled in a wide, sweeping arc around the two figures standing face to face in the centre of the small break in frosted trees. The woods were silent except for the soft undertones flowing from the wind, and the two voices mingling as the two figures fell into the powder snow, laughing. _

_ The shorter figure rolls to face the taller, her chocolate brown hair flecked with snow. Her eyes reflect the brightness found in his startlingly blue eyes, the type of blue only found from a deep frozen lake. His pale fingers brush off some of the snow on her hair, but when he touches her hair, a crystal pattern of frost appears instead. No snow appears on his hair, partly because it is white._

_ "Promise not to forget me?" she asks after their laughter subsides slightly as the two heads pop up from the snow. The girl is still smiling, her tone teasing, but at the same time something in her wide brown eyes shows that she is also serious, and needs an answer._

_ "Never." He responds in the same way, smiling but serious. "I'll remember as long as you do. And you've told me numerous times you won't forget anything you like. You better not forget me."_

_ "Who says I like you?" She ducks to avoid a perfect snowball, laughing. "Jack, you practically set yourself up for that one." Her cold fingers scoop some snow and hurl another snowball back. "Plus, I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation before, and we ended with you saying you loved me as much as I love you. Not like." Brown curls fly up as she ducks again to drop a snow bomb. "Flying is cheating," she laughs._

_ "You promise, then?" Jack drifted down and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you cold?" he asks. "I swear you get a thinner coat everytime I see you. Stop giving the warm ones to Athena."_

_ "I gave it to Sara." The girl, or young lady, laughs at the expression on Jack's face. "Shush. She needed it. And I promise," she said as she rolled her eyes, lifting her hand to match the pinky promise Jack held up, "That I won't forget you. As long as I live."_

_ "Don't roll your eyes at me, its like the best type of promise to make with you. What's with the 'never break a pinky promise' thing anyways?" Jack walked with one hand in the 16 year old's hand, one hand holding his staff._

_ "Jack, you never, ever, never-never break a pinky promise!" Now it was his turn to laugh at the slightly shorter girl's expression; there was maybe a 5 inch difference. "No, really. Look," she said, making a pinky promise with him, "If you turm it upside-down, so the thumbs are down, its a heart. So if you break a pinky promise, you break a heart."_

_ Suddenly, the sky turned pitch black, the snow a smoky sick grey, and she vanished. Only Jack was left, feeling like he was drowning again, as his feet moved against his will across the hard, dry grey soil the snow had become. "No. Not again. No!"_

"No!" Jack bolted upright, panting. He sighed, then turned over to sleep again. He never could remember how the dream started, even though it was the ninth time he had it this winter, but the ending stayed. He never had this dream before, not until this year. Jack rolled over, looking up to the moon before he fell asleep.

When the sun rose, Jack was already in buisness, bringing a much needed snow day to Jamie and his friends as a special treat, all memories of the dream gone except for a vague feeling that yearned to know, a feeling of nostalgia for something he never knew.

* * *

**A/N: Its already so different from what I originally wanted; its kind of short. Please review on what little there is, and there will be more of a plot in the next chapter**


End file.
